Yoko Takashima: Astral Knight
Discord Name: PabloPabloPablo Name: Yoko Takashima Hero Name: Astral Knight Gender: Female Age: 19 Year and Class: N/A Quirk Type: Emitter Quirk: Forge- Yoko can forge astral weapons with different properties. She can forge up to four swords for use, though only has three currently. She can summon the weapons at any time and can switch between them rapidly. The swords cannot cut flesh save for the longsword, though she has chosen to dull the blade to limit it's cutting power. Her first sword is a one handed longsword with blue flames surrounding it. While holding the sword, Yoko can summon six extra swords behind her that burst into flames upon impact. She can fire these swords at range, though cannot alter their direction as they travel. Her second sword is a purple transparent rapier that can pierce through any inorganic object with ease. However, organic materials cannot be pierced, and instead the sword goes through and attacks nerve endings. Her third sword is a dark green saber that has a dull blade that cannot cut flesh. However, any slash made leaves invisible air that can be unleashed to cause a slash of wind. The strength of the power of the wind is dependent on Yoko's own willingness to hurt someone. Backlashes/Limits/Weaknesses: Switching requires stamina, and because putting the quirk to full use requires constant switching, she can wear out very fast if she does not regulate her switching. She also has no extra resistances, durability, strength, or speed when compared to a fit person without a quirk. Faction: Student Personality: Yoko believes that evil deserves no pity and that all villains must be culled in order to protect society as a whole. Her warped sense of heroics was put upon her at a young age, which made correcting her during her time at UA a so far Impossible task. Despite being haughty, she is fairly helpful to her fellow classmates. particularly the younger ones. She respects pro heroes, though would never blindly follow their orders if they are wrong to her. Despite her shorter stature, she is not embarrassed by it, and takes any insults towards her as harmless yapping. Though her family is a soft spot for her, enough to open up emotional wounds from her past. Appearance: Yoko is incredibly short compared to her classmates, standing at around 4’11 feet tall. Her hair is jet black and often pulled up in a ponytail. She has a beauty mark next to her right eye, which are a frosty blue in color. Though her small stature often has people mistake her for younger than she really is, she holds the expression of someone a fair bit older. Notable family (Related Non-Canon Pro Heroes/Students): She comes from a long line of heroes, all with similar weapons quirks like hers. Her father and mother were both pro heroes that were killed by Yoko’s older sister, who thereby sullied the Takashima name. She now lives with her older brother who is quirkless.